Bookworm
by Ardnassac
Summary: Can the resident mad scientist of Hueco Mundo ever find someone to accept him? And what about the mysterious Rosemay, the woman he meets in the bookstore? SzayelxOC Rosemay Fluff, short chapters. Please R&R, and enjoy.
1. Begin

Can the resident 'mad scientist' of Hueco Mundo find acceptance in a mere human? Or is she? Who exactly is the mysterious Rosemay, the woman Szayel encounters on his way to the bookstore one day? How is it that she can make him feel like an incompetent, and even worse, make his words slur over? Find out! Szayel x Oc (Rosemay.)

Bleach people belong to Tite Kubo, Rosemay and others belong to me. Please enjoy. Szayel and Rosemay's pov's. (Point Of View)

Chapter One: Beginning

Szayel's POV.

I met her in a book store, our hands touched as we both grabbed for the last copy of 'Other Dimensions: Do They Exist?' Her hand, Rosemay's hand was there first though.

I mumbled my apologies, and she laughed it off, saying "It's ok. Tell you what, I can loan it to you when I'm done if you like. I'll finish it in a few days, and I'm sure there won't be another order in for it for at least a few months. How about that?"

"That would be great, and thank you very much miss..." I stopped, not knowing her name at the time.

"Oh, my name is Rosemay. Rosemay Lillian Matsumoto" she responded. "What's your name?"

"Szayel. Szayel Aporro Grantz. That's a very...flowery name you have going for you, Rosemay." I said, amused.

"Yes, my mother loved her garden very much" She said, and then whispered "I wouldn't be surprised if I was conceived in that stupid garden, but that's between you and me, right?" she said.

"Of course." I replied, grinning.

Looking closer at her, I saw that she was a beautiful specimen, well, for a human anyway. Shoulder length honey colored hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was shorter than me, which was nice. I hated travelling to human world, because I always felt dwarfed by them, especially the women and their 4 inch bloody heels, but I was at least 6 inches taller than her.

"Well, here is my e-mail, and phone number, so you can get in touch with me Szayel."

Her voice brought me back from my musings.

"Oh yes, and here are mine." I responded, scribbling down my digits.

"So tell me, where you got that hair color from Szayel?" she asked.

"Oh, I..." I could feel my face reddening. Curse my hair, it always made me receive unwanted attention, not to mention it was the subject of many humorless jokes from my comrades.

"Oh, I wasn't meaning to insult it. I think it looks quite nice on you. It looks good with your eyes" she said.

Did it now, I wondered. Was it possible for someone to not criticize my feminine appearance?

"Actually, it was always this way." I finally said.

"Really? That's cool. I always wished I could have an interesting hair color like that, only purple maybe, or blue." she said, flashing a smile.

"Yes, well...umm..." Why was I fumbling for words? I am Szayel Apporo Grantz, a scientist and genius. My vocabulary far out reached my higher ranking comrades. Why then couldn't I speak straight? It was embarrassing. The gigai I was in must be malfunctioning I thought.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Szayel' she said.

"Yes, it was." I murmured, still red faced.

What was wrong with me today? Rosemay inclined her head to me, bought her book, and left. I sighed. Well, this trip to human world hadn't been a total bust at least. I would still be able to read the book once she was done with it. My heart fluttered a little at the thought. Get a grip I told myself, and strode out, back to Hueco Mundo.

Rosemay's POV.

Well that was interesting. It's not everyday you meet someone in a bookstore. Szayel seems like a nice guy, and really sweet in a nerdy, pink haired sort of way. I hope we can keep in touch.

He was just so cute! Especially when he kept mumbling and blushing. Maybe...maybe he can even be able to accept me. That would be nice. I sighed. Yeah right. No one would ever be interested in a freak like you Rosemay; any man that could accept you is too good to be true.

I had finished my short walk home and went inside my apartment. It was small, with a kitchen/dining room, bedroom and bathroom. It wasn't much, but it was home, and I liked it. My furniture consisted of a couch, coffee table, recliner, table, two chairs, my bed, and dresser. My kitchen was fully furnished with stove, microwave, fridge/freezer, toaster, and coffee maker. I also had a washer and dryer, so I didn't have to visit the laundry mat. My walls were different from room to room, all calm colors like blue, purple, and green. I had paintings and posters everywhere, and figurines and nick knacks lined the makeshift bookshelves I had put together along with piles and piles of books. It was cluttered, but comfy, and a symbol of my independence.

Books sat on my tables and chairs, in stacks on the floor and crammed on the shelves. I was a book nut. I loved to read, and did so voraciously. Every week I went through at least 5 books.

I loved fantasy and science, medical texts and histories. I had romance and sci-fi, classics and mysteries. If it had a genre to it, I had read some. A few textbooks were scrambled in with the rest of my collection. I was in my last few weeks of college, studying for my masters in psychiatric nursing. It was interesting, and I loved my courses, but I couldn't wait to hurry up and graduate.

I sat down and immediately began to read my new book, highlighting and taking notes as I went along. I hoped Szayel wouldn't mind all the markings I was making, but I made notes in all of my books, it helped me to reference things better. All too soon, the clock read 2 a.m. I sighed, and dragged myself to bed, since I had classes in a few hours.


	2. Time

Chapter Two: Time

Szayel's POV.

_ It had been 5 days since I had met her, and I hadn't stopped thinking about her since. Frankly, it was infuriating, how she was taking over my thoughts, and I had no idea why. I sighed, and debated calling her for the tenth time that day. I was curious if she had completed the book, and for some unknown reason, I couldn't wait to see her again._

"Szayel, grow a spine and call her already." Gin's voice called from across my lab.

_I wasn't sure why he was there, but he had overheard me muttering to myself, and knew about Rosemay._

"Yes, but what if she isn't home?" I inquired.

"Leave a message. I swear, if you walk over to that phone, sigh, and walk away one more time, I'll stick it up your butt."

_His tone was annoyed, so I figured I should just get it over with. I picked up the phone and hesitantly dialed. It rang and her voice picked up on the other end._

"Hello?"

"Hello, Rosemay? This is Szayel."

"Oh, hi! I was just going to call you actually. I finished the book awhile ago, but I've been so busy with things, I completely forgot to call you. Sorry!"

"Not at all." I smirked. Her voice was upbeat, apologetic sounding, as if she was truly sorry she forgot to contact me.

"Well listen, I'm free tomorrow, if you'd like to come on over to pick it up, ok?"

"That would be excellent, thank you."

"Oh, hey, anytime. I'll meet you at the bookstore at 7:30, and we could grab some coffee and breakfast. How's that sound?"

"That would be...that would be g-great." I replied, my voice raising in pitch, face flaming red.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Szayel!"

"B-bye." I said lamely as she hung up.

"Well someone's all hot and bothered." Gin mused. "Must be nice, going on a date with a girl tomorrow, huh Szayel? You gonna make her another one of your experiments?"

"Of course not! And it isn't a date Gin." I said my voice still squeaky.

"Whatever you say Pinky." he said as he flashed me his famous grin, and strolled out.

_Who was I kidding, I thought. It was the closest thing I'd ever had to a date, and I was uncharacteristically shaken up. Get a hold of yourself man, I thought. She's only human, you're so much_

_more than that. You can't let the little things get you down after all. Still, I had butterflies in my stomach for the rest of the day._

Rosemay's POV

_ I had to smile to myself as I hung up the phone. I swore I could hear the squeak in Szayel's voice, and the blush creep across his face. He was just too cute! It would be nice to see him again actually._

I had finished reading, marking, and psycho-analyzing the book, and was ready to move on to a new one. It had been quite good actually, the author had hit very close to home on his theories of other dimensions, what kind of beings lived there, and what they did. I had especially enjoyed his description of a place he called ' Above' for back of a better term. It fit the description of home rather well. I sighed to myself. I really did miss Sinreti, but I wanted to stay in human world to learn more about them, and what better to do than study psychiatry and psychology? It would certainly be useful knowledge to pass on when I got home.

Tomorrow would certainly be interesting. I had never really been on a date before, but I had felt bold on the phone, and Szayel seemed so nice, so I figured it was worth the shot. Now to figure out what I would wear tomorrow. Studying for exams could surly wait a bit longer, I thought, as I explored my closet.


	3. Meeting

Chapter Three: Meeting

Szayel's POV

_ It was 7:27 in the morning, and I was at the bookstore. I had been there for precisely 36 minutes now, freezing to death, the cold November air chilling me to the bone. I normally didn't feel such trivial things like the temperature, but in this gigai, I was subject to whatever feelings a normal human would feel. I shivered again at I saw Rosemay come strolling towards me, but it had nothing to do with the cold. Her face was bright and vibrant, and I waved when she flashed me her bright smile. _

"Good morning Rosemay" I said politely.

"Hey Szayel, you been waiting long?" she asked as we both entered the bookstore.

"No, I just got here a few moments before you" I lied, not wanting to sound weird. I had stood out in the cold for a good half hour, muttering to myself after all. No need for her to know that though.

"Jeesh, you look more frostbitten than I do. How about we get some coffee first, huh?" she said, already walking towards the cafe at the back of the store.

_ We sat down and ordered our coffee, and Rosemay began to chatter about something. I was only half way listening, more intent on studying her appearance. She wore a green shirt with blue jeans and a jacket, brown boots and a scarf. Her hair was loose, curling around her face. I didn't notice any makeup, but she really didn't need it in my opinion. A pair of diamond studs and a necklace was all the jewelry she wore. Very simple I decided, but she pulled it off. In comparison, I had my usual uniform of white. A white, long sleeved shirt, white jacket, pale blue jeans and white sneakers. Her voice brought me back from my musings._

"Szayel, did you hear me? The coffee's here." She said.

"What? Oh, sorry. I guess I was spacing out on you there, wasn't I?"

"A bit. If I'm that boring, you could have said something" she responded with a teasing tone in her voice.

"No no, I'm just a bit tired is all. I'm sorry" I mumbled as I sipped my coffee.

"Yeah, it's the weather I think. When it's all dark and gloomy like this, I just want to curl up and go back to bed."

"Yes, I think so as well." I said, watching her drink her coffee. She didn't sip it delicately; instead she seemed to inhale the scent before gulping down a mouthful.

"So about the book. I accidently left it back at my apartment, but if you don't mind the delay, I could run up and get it after the coffee. It's not far from here." she said, her tone apologetic now.

"It's no problem at all. I swear, if my head wasn't attached to my body, I would forget it some days." I laughed. It was true; I tended to be a bit absentminded when I was preoccupied.

"Yeah, I know the feeling" she said and smiled at me again.

_ We finished up our coffee and started walking towards her apartment. It had started to pour, and by the time we got to her door we were both soaked in the freezing rain. My teeth were chattering and I was shivering. I glanced at Rosemay, who was almost doubled over from the cold. She fumbled for her keys and opened the door._

"C-come on in S-szayel, lets g-get dried o-off." she chattered at me. She went and got some towels for me, and I immediately dried myself off as best I could.

"T-thanks." I said, still cold.

"No problem. Let me get you something to wear, and I'll throw your things in the dryer. The bathroom is over there."

"Uh huh." I said and took the clothes she handed to me. I went to the bathroom and changed, and handed her my wet things, slightly embarrassed. I think she could tell from the look on my face.

"No need to look so shy. These are my brother's old things, its no problem." she said, having already changed herself.

"I didn't know you had a brother." I replied, still uncomfortable in the tight black jeans and sleeveless muscle shirt I had on.

"Well, adopted brother really. I kind of adopted him when I moved here. He was 16. His name was Jailyn, and he died a few years ago, but I kept some of his things. I'm surprised they fit you."

Her voice wavered a bit as she told me that.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." I said with sincerity. I felt almost as if I was defiling his clothes by wearing them.

"Don't be, it's not your fault after all. That was at least 4 years ago." she said, voice more in control now.

_Her eyes was so sad, I felt an overwhelming urge to hold her. Ugh, Szayel, get a grip, I told myself. You barely know her. _

"Oh, here's the book. I guess we'll be discussing it inside, since its still raining." she said, handing it to me.

"Thanks again." I said, as I sat down and began to read. My eyes skimmed over her notes and markings, and within 3 hours, I had finished. The rain still hadn't let up at all though, but she seemed content to lay on the couch with her iPod. I wondered vaguely what she was listening to, and was about to ask her when she got up to stretch.

"Oh, you're done already? Wow, and I thought I read fast. So how was it? Did you like it? What about the part where he was describing the other planes, the Above and Below, that was pretty cool, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was very...insightful. I really enjoyed it. It makes me want to see one of those creatures from Above. That would be amazing." I said eager to discuss the book with her. The author had actually hit quite a few key points to my world, or 'Below' as he called it. I really must research him more, to see how much he truly knew.

"Yeah, but wouldn't you be scared, to see something other worldly?" She asked timidly.

"Not at all. I honestly would love nothing better. I would probably question them to death though." I said, laughing. I knew of course, the only things that lived 'Above' or in Sinreti, were the soul reapers. I had plenty of information on them.

"R-really you wouldn't like, go tell someone?" she said, and I caught the tremor in her voice this time.

"Of course not. Who would believe me anyway? No, I would want to keep that to myself... Why?" I answered, curious at her change in tone.

She fidgeted a little before answering me, and I became wary.

"You want to see one Szayel? One from Above? Well, Sinreti really, but the name doesn't matter. It does exist though, and it's beautiful up there. Oh, I don't really know why I'm telling you all this, I guess I just need someone to talk to, it gets really lonely here, and I guess I could use kido to erase your memory if things got ugly but..." she faltered, looking at me.

_I stared at her wide eyed. What exactly was she getting to anyway?_

"Rosemay, are you trying to tell me that...that you're..Who are you then?" I began, not knowing quite what to say.

"Well, first off, my full name is really Rosemay Lillian Ichimaru. I just prefer Matsumoto. My parents are Rangiku Matsumoto and Gin Ichimaru. They are both from 'Above' or rather, they are both from Sinreti. Unfortunately, Dad left us, but that doesn't matter to me. My Dad was a Captain. Captain of the 3rd company and my Mom is the lieutenant of the 10th company. I'm the 3rd seat of the 3rd company. I've been trying to reach up to lieutenant, since Izuru took over Dads place, but...enough rambling. I'm what you would call a soul reaper."


	4. Secrets

Chapter Four: Secrets

Szayel's POV

_I stared at her in numb shock. There was no other response for something like that. Why! Why did she have to be a soul reaper! I was her natural enemy for crying out loud! And of course she had to be Gins daughter. I sighed. Well, if she could play show and tell, so could I._

"Rosemay, I have something to tell you...or rather, show you I think, since we're being honest and all." I said as I lifted up my shirt to reveal my hollow hole, placed right above my hip, and my ranked number 8, just above my navel. I could see her face widen in fear, and I felt as if I'd been slapped. She had rejected me.

"Szayel...y-your...a h-hollow...but...but how?" Her voice was cracking.

"Technically, I'm an arrancar, a highly evolved hollow, and I'm the strongest class of them, called the Espada. There are 10 of us; I'm ranked at number 8. I'm sorry Rosemay." I really was. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me, at revealing the information, but I felt I owed it to her. She was really growing on me.

"S-sorry for what?" she said, voice still wavering.

"Well, we're enemies you know." I answered, unsure of how this situation was developing. I heard no hostility in her voice, only fear and awe.

"Only if you want to be." she replied her voice low and calm now.

_I thought about it and decided she was right. There was no law that said I had to hate her after all. How I could hate her, I wondered. She was just so...perfect. I mentally slapped myself. I really needed to get a grip._

Rosemay's POV

_Well, it certainly was a surprise to find out Szayel had secrets too. I don't know what on earth possessed me to tell him what I was. I just felt so carefree around him. I felt that I could trust him. I suppose I was right, since he had his own secret to hide. An arrancar. Wow. I really should have seen that one coming, but I didn't even care. Szayel was so sweet. I really liked him. _

"So...this is awkward." I said, laughing nervously.

"A bit." he responded as he eyed me thoughtfully, his lips pursed into a slight pout.

_I couldn't help but blush and hid my face. Who would have thought I'd find a man who was so incredibly cute and smart..And just amazing, and he didn't even know it? Szayel was brilliant, but humble, or so he seemed. I really didn't know him that well, but I felt a connection with him. I sighed, remembering how Mom had felt about Dad...look where that got her. _

"Rosemay...um...why are you hiding your face?" he asked curiously.

"Uh...something in my eye." I lied, not wanting to let him know why I was really hanging my head. I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"You ok?" he asked, sitting next to me.

"Yeah...so...Szayel...do you, um..Do you see Gin allot?" I asked, curious about my Dad. Mom may not have forgiven him, but I was a Daddy's little girl, and refused to believe that he was evil.

"Often enough. He likes to pop in my lab and ask me random questions. Just the other day he came in and said all serious 'Szay, if the sky and water aren't really blue, but clear, because of the

light spectrum running through it, then why is it they don't make a clear crayon? They could name it Spit. It would be great. Then we could color things properly, instead of all this blue. I mean, a water scene is just blue. Blue sky, blue water, blue fish. It's so boring! It needs to be clear, therefore eliminating the need to draw pictures of the sea, therefore eliminating the stupid Art Institute commercial that interrupts my daily soap operas! Make me a clear crayon.' Then he patted my shoulder and strolled right out." Szayel said, chuckling.

I burst out laughing at that. My Dad had always had an unusual train of thought, but he eventually got to the point of things when he was talking, and to me, it had always been worth the rambling to hear where he was taking the conversation. He really was one of a kind, my Dad. I missed him.

"How is he doing down there? Is he ok? Is he eating enough?" I asked. Dad was a picky eater at best and downright stubborn at worst. He could really be a pain sometimes at the table.

"He looks alright to me. Aizen sama makes sure we all get 3 meals a day, and tea. Plenty of...tea." he shuddered as he said that.

"What's wrong with tea?" I asked. I had always liked the stuff.

"We don't get milk or sugar or anything. Just tea. It's bitter and awful, but we must have it every morning." he said and sighed.

_Ick I thought. I needed milk and sugar in my tea, or I wouldn't drink it. _

"So I answered two questions, now I have some for you. We can alternate." he said.

"Sure."

And so it began. We questioned each other and talked for hours. By the time we were done, I felt as if I knew the Espada personally, and could walk around Hueco Mundo blindfolded. Szayel's

stories about them were entertaining and witty, and he described them all vivid detail. As for me, I told him countless stories about Sinreti and my friends up there. I was particularly fond of the 11th company, and Yumichicka was my adopted older brother. I didn't even realize how late it was when we finished until Szayel said-

"Wow, its after 6:30, I need to get going, or they'll worry about me." he said.

"Yeah, it is getting late. Will we..um, be able to see each other again?" I asked, hoping the answer was yes.

Szayel's POV

"I don't see why not. I enjoy your company Rosemay; I would love to see you again." I said, my heart thumping. I really had enjoyed our time together today, and felt as if I had known her for years.

"That would be great. Just give me a call and let me know what's best for you." she said, eyes sparkling.

_I could tell she was pleased at the prospect of seeing me again, and I felt the blush creep across my face. This was so stupid, this 'puppy love' as humans called it. I felt as if I had no more control of myself. It was both exhilarating and infuriating. _

"Sure thing." I answered.

I then changed back into my clothes and returned Jailyn's to her. She smiled and said she would talk to me later. I nodded again and waved goodbye before opening a portal back home. Now that we both knew what we were, I figured there would be no problems with displays of 'other worldly' talents. I went directly to my lab, in an effort to escape the scrutiny of my fellow Espada.


	5. Confrontation

Chapter Five: Confrontation

Szayel's POV

No such luck. The second I appeared in my lab, there was Aizen and Gin. They were all sitting there, smiling at me.

"So...how'd it go?" Gin asked, his maniacal grin plastered to his face.

"It was fine." I muttered. Thank goodness I had changed back into my clothes. That would have been hard to explain.

"Fine? That's it, that's all you have to say about your first date? Are you serious?" Gin said, his tone whining.

"Nothing happened! We got coffee, and we went over the book. Then we talked a bit and I came home." I said, trying to remain vague. If they knew how much Rosemay knew, they would kill her. They'd probably even send me to do it.

"What is her name?" Aizen asked his voice smug.

"Rosemay." I answered, not sure what he was up to.

"Full name? You spent so much time together today, and you don't know her full name yet?" He said, and suddenly I knew what he was up to. Reluctantly I answered him.

"Her name is Rosemay Lillian Matsumoto Ichimaru. She is-" I began, but was interrupted by Gin.

"She is 17 years old, looks almost like her Mother, and has my smile. She is also off limits to the likes of you." he said, leering at me.

"Oh come now Gin, Szayel is perfectly harmless. Let him have some fun." Aizen said, surprisingly backing me up.

"No. That is my Daughter. She wont date a...a nerd!" Gin exclaimed

I actually felt insulted at that comment. Rosemay wasn't by any means a nerd, but she was an intellectual, like me. What was wrong with that? I think Aizen sensed my anger, because he said-

"Gin, Szayel isn't a nerd, he's a brilliant man, and has been invaluable to us down here. Besides, if I remember your daughter at all, she was always quite a bookworm herself. I'm merely curious about how much she knows Szayel." he said, looking at me expectantly.

I knew that he already knew, so I decided not to lie, not after he stuck up for me. A rarity for Aizen, but I was grateful.

"Well, she told me what she was first, and said she would use kido to erase my memory, but...I ended up explaining what I was. I didn't tell her where we were, or anything vital, I swear...I just...I'm sorry Aizen sama." I said, as I knelt before him.

"I believe you Szayel...you trust her, don't you? You feel a bond to her, correct?" Aizen said, lifting me off the ground. His voice was soft, as if he understood completely. I nodded at him and bowed again.

"Gah! Szayel, did she...ask about me?" Gin asked.

"Yes sir. She wanted to know if you were well, and if you were eating properly. She...she misses you sir." I said, trying to be formal. He was still annoyed at me.

"She isn't mad?" he asked, incredulous

"No, I think she is more confused." I answered, remembering our conversation earlier. Rosemay really did miss her father.

"I see. Well then, when you see her again, tell her I said hi." he said and strolled out. Aizen patted my back and followed him.

I watched them leave and shook my head. Aizen must have something planned, because he was never that kind and understanding. I hoped that nothing bad would come of this.

Rosemay's POV

I really missed Szayel. I had had a fun day with him, just getting to know him a bit better. Some of his answers had been vague, but I understood. He couldn't be spilling secrets just like that, I mean, we were on opposite sides after all. I sighed and flopped on my bed, hopping to see him again soon. Maybe I should call him. I decided I would after my graduation. It was rapidly approaching and I really had to stay focused. With that, I grabbed a textbook and began to study.


	6. Reunion

Chapter Six: Reunion

Rosemay's POV

It had been two weeks since my graduation, and I was due to go home any time now. However, I had a slight, pink haired problem. I hadn't stopped thinking about Szayel since he left, wondering what he was doing, and if he was ok down there. I was eager to see him again, and I figured now was the best time, since I wasn't currently in Sinreti. I sighed and stared at my phone again, and debated calling him for the seventh time that morning. Finally I ended up flipping a coin for it, heads to call him, tails to not. The quartet landed with a clink on the counter, heads up. I dialed the number he had left me and waited, breath baited, as it rang.

"Hello?" his voice answered on the other side.

"Hey Szayel, its Rosemay. Listen, I was just wondering if it would be ok to see you again sometime." I said my voice squeaky and rushed.

Szayel's POV

"Yes, I would like that." I responded. I was overjoyed that she had called, but the second my cell went off, Gin was in the room. He was now desperately mouthing 'How about now?' to me.

"Really? When?" she answered, eager sounding.

"Well, how about now, if you aren't doing anything." I said, trying to please Gin.

"No, I don't have any plans for today actually, so that would be fine. I'll be outside in a few minutes, ok?" she said.

I could hear the happiness in her voice, and smiled to myself. I had a feeling she liked me almost as much as I liked her.

"Sure, see you then. Bye." I said, hanging up.

"I want you to bring her here Szay; I want to see my baby girl again." Gin said to me, grinning his famous, creepy grin.

" O-of course, Gin." I responded.

"Great. Go get her now, go on." he said, dismissing me.

I sighed and opened up a portal and walked towards her apartment. Sure enough, there she was, waiting for me. She truly looked so beautiful, her face lighting up as she saw me come round the corner.

"Hi Szayel." she said, waving.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked, nervous she wouldn't come

"Where are we going?" her tone suddenly became cautious

"To see my lab, back home. I um, got the ok on it." I said, praying Gin would back me up, and that this wasn't a trap. She seemed uneasy before she answered.

" Normally, I would question this more...a lot more, but I really want to see your lab, so...consider this as my sign of trust towards you." she finally said, relaxing.

I was honored, and amazed she actually trusted me so much, and made a mental promise not to let her down.

"I promise, I'll take care of you." I said, before taking her hand lightly in mine and guiding her back through the portal.

Her hand was small and soft in comparison to my cold, rough ones. Once we entered my lab, and she looked around in awe, I asked her to sit down, because I wanted her to see someone. On cue, Gin opened the door, and Rosemay stood up, and rushed at him. At first, I thought she was charging at him to attack, but she threw her arms around him and he lifted her up into a hug.

"Daddy, oh Daddy, it's really you! I can't believe it! How are you, are you ok? Is Uncle Aizen being nice? Are you getting enough to eat? I miss you! Mom misses you too, but she won't admit it. I know Izuru misses you as well. So how are you?" She gushed out.

"I'm doing fine Rosemay, but I missed you too. I miss everyone, but it's really for the best that I'm down here right now. Yes, I'm eating fine, and Aizen is fine as well. How are you though? I heard that you were taking human courses and passed recently. That's excellent." Gin replied, letting her go.

"Yes, I got my Masters already, top of my class. It normally takes six years, but I got it in five. It's so good to see you again Daddy! I knew you were going to be ok, and that there was a reason for all of this."

"That's my girl. Yes yes, everything is fine, it's all going according to plan. Well, I'll leave you two alone now, I just wanted to see you again Rosie girl. "He said, patting her head.

"Alright Dad, be safe, ok?" she said, smiling at him as he left.

I was amazed at her ability to accept and trust so easily, especially since she didn't know what was going on, or when Gin could return...if he could, that is. I couldn't imagine Sinreti was too accepting of traitors, no matter who they were, or their cause. Still, she looked so happy just to know that Gin was safe, and 

that he was taking care of himself. Suddenly, I felt her slender arms wrap around me as she hugged me and whispered-

"Szayel, thank you so much for letting me see my Dad again. I've missed him so much. You're a really great guy Szayel." I grinned at her, overjoyed to have pleased her, and responded

"You're very welcome Rosemay. I wanted to bring you here anyway, but I'm glad that you got to see your Dad. Would you like me to show you around some more?" I asked. If possible, her smile grew wider as she nodded her head.

I spent the next few hours showing her around my lab, and explaining the different experiments and specimens that I was currently studying. She seemed fascinated with it all, and I was delighted to see that she truly had a thorough understanding of bacteria, viruses, and other microorganisms, which hold a particular interest to me. We stopped when she was getting hungry, and went to the kitchen for lunch.


	7. Confession

Chapter Seven: Confession

Szayel's POV

Timing has never been one of my strong points. You would think it would be, with me being a scientist and all, but it isn't. I cannot begin to tell you how many experiments I have lost, all due to rotten timing. I had hoped that the others would have finished their meals by now, and not even know Rosemay was here at all. Yet again, no such luck. As we walked into the kitchen, most of the Espada were just sitting down to eat. They all looked up as one and saw Rosemay standing behind me shyly. Finally, Nnoitra let out a wolf whistle, and clapped.

"Way to go Pinky! She's a real looker, where'd ya pick her up from, eh?" Nnoitra's loud voice boomed.

I threw him a dirty look, to shush him, but Rosemay took it in stride.

"My name is Rosemay, it's a pleasure to meet you all. Szayel and I met in a bookstore, although by looking at you, I'm not too sure that you can read, much less know what one is." she quipped.

Nnoitra's face went blank, and the others snickered.

"I can read just fine missy. Besides, only nerds go to places like bookstores." he shot back, fuming over the insult to his intelligence.

"Yes, I suppose manly men such as yourself would rather rot your minds watching wrestling, or something like that. Honestly, I don't understand the thrill of watching two people beat the living daylights out of each other for no reason. There isn't any honor in it, and most of the games are rigged anyway. But to each his own I suppose. Personally, I would rather enrich my mind than waste it." She answered smoothly.

Nnoitra's energy flared up, as he stood from the table and towered over her menacingly.

"You might want to watch your mouth there, missy you don't know who you're talking to." he growled

Rosemay merely looked up at him nonplused and smiled.

"Well, from what I can gather, you're easily over seven feet tall. Excellent muscle development, but I don't think all the lights are on upstairs if you know what I mean. Very Spartan mentality, and egotistical. Let me guess, you think you're the big shot around here, even though your rank says otherwise? Of course, rank is just a number, right? You'll show us all one day that you're the best, and that we should have all bowed down and respected you from the start. All you live for is fighting, and to die in the so called 'glory of battle' is your goal. Fighting is how you get off on life, and if there is peace, you're miserable. How am I doing?" she asked sarcastically.

Nnoitra glared daggers at her and was about to raise his weapon when Stark's lazy voice rang out

"Nnoitra let it go already. She's insightful, for a newcomer. She just read you like a book, and you're mad. Get over it." Stark said, looking at the two of them.

Nnoitra grumbled and stormed out. The others looked at Rosemay with slight respect, for standing up to him so easily. Stark merely put his head back down and went back to sleep.

"Please sit and join us Rosemay." Halibel said softly. We all looked at her in shock. Halibel never spoke, as a rule of thumb. She just shrugged, and we both sat down.

Lunch was actually enjoyable, Rosemay interacted with the others quite well, and they seemed to like her. They were surprised to hear what she was, and even more in shock to hear that she was Gin's daughter. After we finished eating, and the others had finished talking to her, we went back to my lab.

"That went well. I was surprised that thy liked me so much." she confessed when we got back.

"Why wouldn't they like you? You're perfect." I said. Then I mentally kicked myself for it.

That was a stupid comment to make. But instead of her pulling away, as I had expected, she smiled and kissed my cheek. I was absolutely floored by her response, and blushed.

"Thank you Szayel, you're really too sweet. And if I'm perfect, then you're even better." she said, giggling a bit.

"...I-I...um..Well, that is, I..." I began, fumbling for words.

Rosemay's POV

Well...I had already kissed him...on the cheek yes, but a kiss is a kiss right? Might as well tell him that you like him. Now's as good a time as any after all. I looked at him and took a deep breath

"I really like you Szayel. I like you a lot, and I'm glad that I got to meet your comrades, and see my Dad today, but the best part was spending time with you." I said, looking down.

It's amazing just how interesting your own shoes become when you're saying something you'd rather not say. Still, as I looked at the designs on my sneakers and listened to the silence, I knew that it was good to tell him how I felt.

I felt his hands on my face as he made me look up at him. His amber eyes were warm and soft, a smirk on his face.

"I like you too Rosemay. I like you...a lot. And I'm also glad we got to spend more time together today." he said, the smirk growing wider.

I knew what he was going to do a split second before his lips crashed into mine. They were soft and inviting, and I kissed him back with feeling.

...Now, instead of boring you with all the kissy mushy stuff, we can just assume that Szayel and I had a nice time together before he took me back home. And no, that does not mean we had sex. I'm not that kind of person, and neither is he, so for those of you expecting a lemon...go find another story please. Thank you...

"Thanks again for today Szayel." I said, as he walked me to my door.

"My pleasure Rosemay. I'll come pick you up again tomorrow, ok?" he responded.

"Yes. I'll be waiting." I said, and kissed him again. He grinned and said goodbye as he walked away.

I smiled at his retreating figure...the man had a nice butt...and went inside.


	8. End

Chapter Eight: End

Szayel's POV

And so our romance began. I came to see Rosemay everyday for two weeks before she insisted on just moving in. Gin was absolutely thrilled about the idea, and the others were pleased as well ...except Nnoitra, but you can't please everyone after all.

Rosemay was a great help in the lab, and we spent several months together before Sinreti attacked.

Yes, I understand, we kidnapped one of their friends, but in our defense, we didn't know at the time. In truth, all Aizen had wanted was to reign over the hollows like a king. I'm not sure why we all went along with his power trip so easily, maybe because we really needed some form of order down here. Whatever the reason, we still acknowledged him as our leader, and fought beside him.

I nearly died during the attack, and I would have, if it weren't for Rosemay. She saved me, and when Mayuri questioned her, she merely said she was fighting for me, not for Aizen. Thankfully, Mayuri was as spent as I, and Rosemay could have taken him if necessary. After the battles, Aizen sent all the invaders back to Sinreti with a message saying

"I do not want to fight you, in fact, I am helping you. By controlling the hollows, you will no longer be attacked. That was my plan all along. If you would like to stay with me, you are welcome to, but understand that I am in charge down here. I am king."

A few soul reapers, mostly 5th company, did move down here to help Aizen out...not that he needed it, of course. But I digress. This isn't about Aizen, or the battles, or anything other than Rosemay.

Her Mother eventually forgave Gin, and visited often, but she refused to live down here completely. She said she felt safer back home. The only time she even stayed overnight was the night that we had our wedding. I had entertained the idea of proposing before the battles, but I decided that in light of nearly dying, I should just go ahead and ask her now instead of waiting until it was too late.

She had agreed with enthusiasm, and promptly threw me to the ground in a huge hug, squealing in my ear. The wedding preparations were short, and we got married within the week. That was her style, short, sweet, and to the point.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It has now been three years since we've been married. Neither of us is ready for children, but we're very content. She asked me one day to write a sort of journal about how we met, and after much writing, editing, and re-writing, I feel I can finally end this.

And so this story comes to a close, written from both of our perspectives, a simple and not particularly interesting tale about how we met and fell in love.

Eight chapters, in honor of my rank.

Written by me, because she loves my handwriting

And with the title 'Bookworms' in honor of the store we first met in.

The End.


End file.
